1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image forming apparatus employing electrophotographic recording method, such as a laser printer, a copying machine, a facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic recording method such as a copying machine, a laser printer has been well known. For such an image forming apparatus, reducing manufacturing cost and reducing the size of the apparatus have been demanded. Under such circumstances, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-102145 has proposed a monochrome printer in which a voltage is applied to both its developing units and its charging units from a single common high-voltage power supply in order to reduce the size of the apparatus.